Marco Diaz x Reader
by potato.salad.sandwich
Summary: You are Star's sister who is coming to Earth for studies. Little do you know, you'll meet the charming Marco Diaz! Rated K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I **know what you're thinking, why are you starting a new story when The Dance needs to be updated soon? I have no answer. Legit. ~PSS**

(You're Star's sister, who is spending a few years on Earth to study.)

The portal opens as I look into the swirling colors in front of me. Earth seemed safe. Right? I have been so excited for this chance to study earthern cultures. I take a deep breath and step into the portal, waving to my parents before disappearing through the other side.

I don't know what I was expecting, but I was in for a surprise as soon as I stepped through the portal. "She's here! She's here! She's here!" Star runs up and squeezes me so tightly, I can barely breathe. "Whoa, calm down there Star, let the girl breathe." I hear a voice say from behind. Star lets go of me and I brush the wrinkles out of my shirt. "Sorry (y/n), I'm just so excited to show you around Earth. It's so great!" Star notices me looking over at Marco with a confused face. "(y/n), this is Marco. Marco, this is my sister (y/n)!" Marco gives me a small wave. "Is that your boyfriend?" I ask Star. Almost immediately, Star and Marco burst out laughing, leaving me to stand there awkwardly. "No, Marco's not my boyfriend! I moved in with his family when I came to Earth!"

"Well speaking moving in, where am I going to stay?" I ask, pointing to the huge trunk beside me. "You could stay in my room, I can sleep on the couch." Marco says, rubbing the back of his neck. Is it just me, or do his cheeks look a bit red? "She can stay with me. I mean we shared a room for 13 years back in Mewnie!" I nod as I follow Star up to her room.

"Wow, this really reminds me of Mewnie! How did you get a builder who could make this?" I ask as my gaze moves from Star's giant aquarium to her Mewnie-style bed. "Let's just say all I had to do was poof!" As Star says this, she waves around what looks like a rattle with wings. "No way! Is that mom's royal wand?!" Star nods and tells me all about being given the wand and her whole story about coming to Earth. "Mom and Dad didn't tell me this. They said you were here for school." "I'm sorry (y/n)." Star says, giving me a hug. "Yeah that really stinks!" A voice says from behind. I recognize it as Marco's as he walks over to give me a hug. Ok, it's confirmed. Marco Diaz is really cute!

Authors note- I hope you all like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

I **know some of you are plotting my murder, especially you Going Back fans, but yes I have found a new chapter of MDXR that I didn't even know I wrote... oops. I also have an idea for a Steven Universe fanfic about Rose Quartz that I want to work on, but since I care about you guys, (and I'm too young to die!) I'll try to finish a story first. Now without further delay, here is chapter two of MDXR! ~PSS**

Even after a week of living with Star and the Diaz family, it's all so weird to me. Earth is VERY different than Mewnie! There are these things that squirt water for you to drink and these boxes that make stuff hot! Star seems to be used to it and said she'd take me shopping. Ms. Diaz drove us to the Echo Creek Mall. Marco had a karate chop tournament and didn't come with us.

Star and I shopped for a few hours and I had bought a couple of outfits. I discovered that I liked the (Style you like; for example hipster) look. My favorite store was (fav store), it had so many cute clothes. "Wow (y/n) I might have to borrow your clothes sometime!" Star said to me after I walked out of the Forever 21 dressing room in a lace tee shirt and black high waisted shorts. A few moments later I got a text from Ms. Diaz telling us we were to meet her in front of the mall.

We purchased the outfit I tried on, then headed to the mall entrance. Ms. Diaz pulled her car up to the little car pool as soon as she saw us. Marco was in the front seat, but moved to the back because it was Star's turn to ride shotgun. That meant that I got to sit next to Marco! "So how was the tournament?" I asked. "I got in third place!" He said with pride in his voice. His hair was messy from t he tournament. He noticed me looking at it and tried to fix it. "No, it's really cute messy like that!" I thought to myself. Or at least I thought I did. Marco gave me a strange look that made me realize that I had said it out loud.

We finally got home and I was exhausted from a long morning of shopping. I stumbled upstairs and opened the door to Star's room. Why did her room have cactus wallpaper? Just then, Marco walked out of his bathroom in nothing but his boxers! He turned around and saw me. "(y/n)!" He said surprised to see me. "Haha, oops. Wrong room." I said backing out of the doorway. I went up to Star's room to unpack the bags of clothing I had bought, hoping it would distract me from what I had seen. Marco likes Jackie, not me. I thought to myself.

Just then I heard a knock at the door. "Are you fully clothed? Can I come in?" A voice I recognized as Marco's said from the hallway outside Star's room. I was so embarrassed! How could I talk to him? I let him in anyway. "I am so sorry about earlier! I didn't mean to see you like that, and what I said in the car!" I said, completely flabbergasted. "It's ok, (y/n). I always kind of knew you liked me." Marco said calmly with a smile.

Authors note: Don't worry guys, this is not Into the Bunker! I love hearing your thoughts! And until next time, keep reading. Wow that was cheesy...


End file.
